I Always Come Back
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: Missing Scene from 3X09 Rebekah feels both of Klaus' hand hold her sides and spin her in place to face him. "My wish," he mutters moving her over slightly to mildly press her back to the stone wall, so they are now out of sight of the rest of the family. Looking up into his parallel blue eyes, Rebekah sighs, "I already know," she replies allowing her lips to brush his.


_**I don't know if I am the only one that noticed this, but in the Christmas scene in 3X09 there is a scene near the end when Rebekah says goodbye to everyone and I noticed that both Rebekah and Klaus were reentering the room... So, of course, my mind questioned where they were and if they were together before the public goodbye... This is the missing scene between the bonfire scene and the goodbye scene.**_

* * *

Rebekah slowly allows her brothers to release her hands and she let out a sigh. It always seemed like she was the one sacrificing more for others. Elijah's lips on her cheek distracted her mind and she smiled lightly, "Merry Christmas, Rebekah," Elijah says to her sweetly. She looks to him smiling weakly and watching him return to Hayley's side on the floor with Hope.

Slowly, Rebekah moves away from the makeshift bonfire and leans her side against the stone archway separating the rooms. It was almost magic how distant her little family sounded due to the acoustics. It was almost a foreshadowing for how she will soon have to be much farther away than she was at this moment. He is so close behind her. She can feel him there. He stood a safe distance they would normally stay if someone were to be watching them. It was a natural movement they had to develop and learn to behave in such a way that they did not draw too much attention.

When it becomes clear that no one in the room is looking to them or even for them, Rebekah feels Klaus move closer to her backside. One of his hands gently hold her side as his chin rests on her shoulder, "Merry Christmas, sister," he whispers in her ear placing a soft kiss just behind her ear.

"Merry Christmas, brother," she replies smiling sweetly as she watching her niece play with the many toys on the floor around her.

His lips trail along the column of her neck and she holds in her sigh, "You never asked me," he whispers on the shell of her ear.

Rebekah almost missed that he had said anything until she registered the vibrations against her ear, "Asked you what?" she replies watching her family in the other room surrounding her young niece. It was such a strange situation to be held by Klaus this intimately while being so close to their family. Though Elijah was understanding of their bond, Rebekah did not know how the rest of their family might take the news.

Rebekah feels both of Klaus' hand hold her sides and spin her in place to face him. "My wish," he mutters moving her over slightly to mildly press her back to the stone wall, so they are now out of sight of the rest of the family.

Looking up into his parallel blue eyes, Rebekah sighs, "I already know," she replies allowing her lips to brush his.

It is Klaus that makes the final move when he locks Rebekah in a deep kiss by gripping her jaw with one hand and her hip with the other. Gently, his hand travels down from her jaw to her other hip as Rebekah's hands move from his chest to his shoulders. Klaus parts their lips only a hair of distance and murmurs, "Hold on."

Rebekah tightens her grip on his shoulders and he vamps them up to his room. Once in the bedroom, he turns her to look out at the city before them from his balcony window. "Look at what we have built," he whispers against the shell of her ear. His hands travel up her back deliberately, memorizing once again all of her curves. "We built this city from mud and dirt. We do our greatest work when we are together," her whispers softly against her skin as he draws the zipper of her dress down her back at an agonizing pace. Klaus' words sent a shiver through Rebekah as he knows just what to say to make her feel loved and adored. "We grow together," Klaus kisses her ear. "We feed together," Klaus kisses the side of her neck. "We survive together," Klaus kisses the back of her neck directly on her spine. "We are bonded together," he moves his hands under the material of her dress and wraps his arms around her stomach.

Rebekah arches in her hold as she is pressed against him. "Nik," she breaths lightly. Suddenly she feels Klaus pulling her backward and she follows his pattern of motion and realizes they are headed for the bed. Once they are close enough in Rebekah's mind, she turns abruptly in his arms and rips off his gray button down. She smiles darkly and pushes him down to have him sit on the bed as she removes her opened dress and stands before him in her black bra and panty set. She can hear him growl in his chest and her steps forward to straddle his lap.

In that moment, she realizes just how long it might be till that can be like this with one another again. It was hard enough to have small intimate moments with the family running around in the house, let alone have the ability to break off together unnoticed like this. Her hands run over his bare chest as his move up and down along her thighs, stomach, and ribs. As the reality of their situation begins to set in, Rebekah feels a small wave of emotion hit her. Her eyes begin to glass over with unshed tears and Klaus notices immediately.

Klaus flips them over so that he is on top of her and he gently brushes away the small tears, "No tears, love," he whispers and kisses her forehead, then her eyes, then her nose, and finally her lips. Rebekah relaxes into his kiss and allows herself to enjoy this time with him, not matter how brief it might be.

* * *

The room is silent, only the faint sound of a breeze can be heard as Rebekah lays still on the bed. When she opens her eyes, she is looking to the ceiling above her and takes immediately notice that her brother is no longer next to her. Rebekah turned her head to see him standing in the open balcony frame gazing out upon the city. Though temperature did little effect to them, it was rather peculiar to see him in only his jeans. "Nik," she breaths gently as she sits up on the bed pulling her knees to her chest with the thin sheet to cover her front, leaving her porcelain back exposed. "I need you to promise me something," she continues looking down from his bareback to the bedspread around her. "Promise me, that is something goes wrong-"

"No!"

Klaus' abrupt outburst startles Rebekah to the point that she refocuses her gaze on him and notices he has turned to look at her with his arms over his chest and a stern gaze in his eyes. His wide stance notifies Rebekah of his need to show his is strong and in control. Rebekah sighs and attempts again, "Niklaus, Listen-"

"No," He repeats but is much less aggressive this time, "You can't say things of that sort, Rebekah," Klaus says sternly. The blonde slips out of the bed and begins to dress in front of him, unashamed of her body. "You can not presume something will go wrong. This matter of our sire lines will be settled swiftly if I must end the De Martel's and Lucien myself," He determines and points to Rebekah, "and you…" Klaus pauses as his face begins to falter and Rebekah, now dressed in everything but her heels, moves towards his outstretched hand, "You will return to me," he says taking her jaw in his hands and pulling her close to him.

Rebekah smiles at the touching statement. It was a phrase he had once used with his own daughter when he handed her to Rebekah for her own good. With a heavy sigh, Rebekah places her hands on his bare chest and lightly move them over his skin, committing the feel of it beneath her fingers to memory. "You must learn to love her as you love me," Rebekah murmurs moving her hands up and around his neck as his head falls forward and she puts her forehead to his, "I can see you care for her," She states softly and allows her nose to brush his intimately.

Klaus moves his hands from her jaw and down to her hips. When Rebekah speaks of seeing him care for the other woman, his grip tightens on her, "No one _can_ replace you," he warns sharply in a slightly weakened voice, "No one _will_ _ever_ replace you,"

Rebekah smiles sweetly and leans up kissing him deeply. She is well aware that this could be her last intimate contact with him for as short as a week or as long as a year and no matter how long they would be a part; she would love him till the day she is permanently removed from this world. Rebekah knows it is not easy for Klaus to let her be away from him like this, she can only hope he knows the feeling was mutual.

As the kiss slows and they begin to part, Klaus presses her hips to his own which press their bodies together, "Always and Forever, sister," Klaus breaths against her lips.

Rebekah smiles and kisses him swiftly and sweetly, "Always and Forever, brother,"

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked this little side story to the main episode that I thought of. If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't, let me know how I could do better.**_  
 _ **Please and Thank you!**_  
 _ **XOXO**_


End file.
